24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Heads into Madsen's Base
Jack Bauer heads into the base to find Kim. Summary Michelle finds 17 locations where construction sites and focal points overlap. However, only 8 of them show frequencies that match the Synchroniser. Tony tells her to dispatch teams to those sites. As she leaves to follow Tony's orders, Michelle is approached by Chappelle who tells her that a new analyst will be arriving in about forty-five minutes to replace Sean Walker. At Madsen's Compound, Jack is sneaking towards the entrance. His phone rings and he dives against a wall for cover. He answers, and Kate Warner is on the other end. She tells him that she thinks she is being watched because the same car has passed her house several times in the last few hours. Jack tells her to lock the doors, call the police, and that he will be over soon. He heads into the base and his phone rings again, this time it is Michelle. She says that she has the layout of the compound for him, and sends it to his PDA. He enters the base stealthily and manages to infiltrate the main building. After taking out many guards, Jack gets to the north end of the building. 07:26:58 As he enters the north end, he hears one man tell another that Kim has been moved to the incinerator room. Jack panics, realizing that he has little time left. He stealthily takes town several guards and clears the whole of the north room. He then enters a room guarded by a security camera, and has to take it out before advancing. He then finds himself back outside and, avoiding being caught by the spotlights, find the right room that Kim is in. Dave and Chase are still guarding Kim. Dave questions Chase on how much time he has been with the group, but before Chase can responds Jack takes Dave out. Pointing his gun at Chase, he picks Kim up. Chase tells Jack that he is with Washington DC CTU. Meanwhile at CTU, Michelle tells Tony that none of the teams are finding anything at the construction sites. Tony wonders how that is possible, and tells Michelle to inform the teams to keep looking. Back at Madsen's Compound, Jack tells Chase about the CTU harddrive, and that he should try and find it. Chase agrees, and tells Jack that he needs to get to the other side of the base to get out. 07:59:57...07:59:58...07:59:59...08:00:00 Mission targets * Head Shots: 5 * Stealth Takedowns: 2 * Accuracy: 80% * Enemies Killed: 10 Background information and notes * To complete this mission the player has to stealthily sneak around guards and the spotlight. However, guards can be taken out and the mission can be completed; so long as the guard is not killed within view of other guards, or the spotlight. The easiest way to complete the mission is to slowly take out all the men with carefully aimed headshots. * If you kill one of the guards, the player can obtain a radio to hear enemy transmissions. * When Jack first enters the main building, there is a conveyor belt straight in front of him with a health pack on it. The best way to get to it is to take out all the men in the room then head over for it. * If you go up the stairs in the first room and through the blue door, you arrive in the room where Madsen's base is attacked in Madsen Attacked. You can get to the point where Chase sat to kill people with a sniper rifle, but cannot climb to the exact spot. * There is a health station in the second room of the main building on the wall by the stairs. Weaponry * Jack's primary weapon in this mission is the Tag-17 Pistol with a silencer. * Guards at Madsen's compound carry P7 Pistols. Category:The Game missions